Caledon 'Cal' Hockley
Caledon Nathan "Cal" Hockley, or Cal, 1882-1929 (age 47) was Rose DeWitt Bukater's fiance and the main antagonist of James Cameron's Titanic. He was supposed to have married Rose DeWitt Bukater when they arrived in Philidelphia, yet her detest for him and her romance with Jack Dawson kept them apart. He is very rich and was able to pay for the whole trip. He was however abusive both physically, emotionally and psychologically. He was also extremely arrogant and snobbish, and an attempted murderer when it became publicly obvious that Rose was in love with Jack and not him. He is 30-years-old at the time of the sinking of the Titanic. Cal dies in 1929 after shooting himself in the mouth because of his financial problems during the Stock Market Crash of 1929. He is portrayed by actor Billy Zane. Caledon Nathan Hockley was born in 1882. He is from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. It is unknown who his mother was, but his father was Nathan Hockley, a successful American Pittsburgh steel tycoon. He was tall, standing at 6' 0½" (1.84 m). He was known to have traveled to England where he met Rose DeWitt Bukater and her mother Ruth DeWitt Bukater. Ruth arranged a marriage between Rose and Cal despite Rose's dislike towards him and they were to marry in Philadelphia before the sinking of the ship. Not much else is known about his early life. In 1912, Cal boarded the Titanic with Rose DeWitt Bukater, his future fiance, and her mother, Ruth. They set up in a luxury room where he made fun of Rose's taste in art but she ignored him and continued talking to her maid/friend Trudy. However, he interrupted them and began to flirt with Rose (much to her disgust). While Cal was oblivious to this, Rose tried to commit suicide in order to avoid the arranged marriage, which she was completely against. However, she was stopped by a 20-year-old third class boy whom she saw earlier on the ship named Jack Dawson who convinced her not to kill her self. Cal, however, thought that Jack tried to rape Rose but she was able to fool him into believing that she had slipped and was saved by Jack (as she didn't want Cal to know that she tried to kill herself). Cal prepared to take her back to his room but one of the rich people told him to give something to Jack. He was going to give him a $20 but Rose was disgusted by this, so, to impress her, Cal invited Jack to dinner instead, which Jack agreed to. Throughout time, Rose and Jack fell more and more in love, and Cal remained oblivious, however his bodyguard, Spicer Lovejoy, began to suspect something going on between the two. Jack, Rose, Ruth along with Thomas Andrews and Cal went to dinner. However, after time he began to realize that Rose had in fact fallen in love with Jack rather than himself (despite their being from 2 different classes). Cal found a drawing of a nude Rose and left a tormenting note. Cal arrested Jack because he supposedly stole the Heart of the Ocean (the rare necklace in which Cal had given Rose) and had him chained to a pole to keep him away from Rose. Out of disgust, he slapped Rose but before he could continue some ship's officer's told him to go to a lifeboat (as the iceberg had hit by this stage). When the lifeboats were preparing to leave, Ruth said that she didn't want the lifeboats to be too crowded to which Cal laughed. Cal also said that he should have kept Rose's drawing as it would be worth a lot more the next day. At that point, Rose's hatred for Cal grew. When Ruth told Rose to get into the boat, she said "Goodbye, mother" and left. Cal stopped her and said, "You would be a whore to a gutter rat?!". To that end, Rose replied "I'd rather be his whore than your wife." She spat in his eye when he tried to keep her from getting away. Rose saved Jack, however. When the Titanic began to sink, Cal was determined to help Rose escape. Jack tried to convince Rose to get onto Lifeboat 2, however, she was determined not to go but Cal came to her and told her to. Despite her hatred for him, she took the jacket that Cal was wearing that he gave her (however he forgot that the Heart of the Ocean was in it). Cal convinced Rose to go by saying that he had an arrangement for him and that Jack could come as well. Rose goes onto the boat but knowing that Cal was lying and not wanting to go without Jack, she jumped back onto the sinking ship in order to be with him. Cal became enraged by this, took Lovejoy's gun and chased the two throughout the ship in an effort to shoot them, however, he failed when the gun ran out of bullets. He tried to get on a lifeboat after making a deal with William Murdoch but he threw the money back in his face. When he reminded him of the deal and Murdoch replied, "Your money can't save you any more than it could save me." Murdoch unintentionally ended up shooting Thomas "Tommy" Ryan and an unknown passenger much to Cal's shock. William then killed himself with the gun. Cal then stole a child and was allowed to board a lifeboat after passing the child off as his own. The boat he was on however became trapped but was freed when one of Jack's friends Frabizio cut it loose. A few minutes later Cal witnessed Frabizio get crushed by a steam stack. On the lifeboat, he could be seen accepting a drink of whiskey from another passenger. Afterward, he desperately searched for Rose but could not find her and believed she had died in the shipwreck, although she had actually escaped and was avoiding him. Jack, however, had died of hypothermia. Rose watched Cal as he searched and saw him walk away. It was the last time she ever saw him. Later in life, Cal married someone else and inherited his family's millions. However, in the Stock Market Crash of 1929, Cal fell into financial ruin and committed suicide by shooting himself in the mouth. His children later fought over the scraps of his estate like hyenas which were apparently very ugly to see. in 1993 treasure hunter Brock Lovett began a hunt for the heart of the ocean but was unsuccessful for 3 years. Later in 1996 Hockley's room was discovered and his safe recovered but the diamond was not there. Brock did, however, find the Rose painting that Hockley put in the safe. Rose at age 100 (101 the next month) saw it on TV and went to the ship to discuss the events of the sinking. After telling her story, Brock was still unsuccessful with finding the diamond and due to low funds, it was time to pull out. Brock, however, said that he did care anymore because Rose's story had put him off. However, it was revealed that Rose had actually had the diamond the whole time; it was put in the coat Hockley gave Rose by accident on the Titanic which she then threw into the ocean. In an alternate ending to the movie, Brock would've seen Rose and along with Lizzy (her granddaughter), they would come down to her but Rose would have threatened to drop the diamond if they came any closer. Rose revealed that she didn't sell it despite being so poor becuase she thought of Hockley and wanted to make it through life without his help so she kept it as a reminder of this mission. Brock would have been allowed to hold it for a few seconds before Rose threw it into the ocean. Brock stopped looking for it after that. Category:Antagonists Category:Spoiled Brat Category:Rich characters Category:Wealthy Category:Misogynists Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful